


The serpent and the lost dove

by othersin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Referenced Gore, Succubus, incubus, insect like demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: An AU where Aziraphale had fallen quite soon after Eden, not meeting or being distracted by the snake prowling the garden. Aziraphale, a incubus, demands that Crowley makes up a failed assignment to him - they come into an arrangement.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	The serpent and the lost dove

Crowley found himself walking into the bright ivory and cream reception area of the favored human establishment, a bouquet of blood crimson roses and a white plastic bag he had picked up out of habit when he knew he was going to have these meetings– a treat he knew his guest in this night-time hour would love to devour or perhaps keep it and hide it away in their own place in hell, more of a personal library than a place of sleep. It more so served a place for the other to go when there were no assignments.

He walked up to the receptionist of the London Ritz, she beamed at him and welcomed him – not taking any notice of the lack of bags when he asked for his usual room, a penthouse he had won claim of from when the establishment was first built. Also he liked it as they never questioned why that room had been reserved for a Mr Anthony J Crowley for the past 100 years – whether they just ignored that oddity or simply didn’t think that hard about it, as humans find it easier to ignore things that are odd and out of place.

He was given the rooms key, not needing to be directed or shown where the room was as he entered with practiced ease. Entering the lift and directing the bell hop manning the black and gold patterned lift – the artdeco roots really shining though, the serpent found himself staring at the reflective ceiling of the lift as he thought back to one of the encounters he had with his guest of the evening.

* * *

_Crowley was certain ( and he took such delight in that fact) he was the only few demons from the third ring that had been allowed (not on purpose mind you) in a incubus’s safe space in the famed “Hive” of the second circle of hell – a structure suspended high above the tormenting winds* below and the tortured human souls being ripped apart again and again, a place for those that had indulged in one of the most popular sins, Lust , the “Hive” was the protected nest to the succubus and incubus forged and corrupted from the lustful nectar collected from the humans._

_Demons born with the one goal of bringing all they encounter down to their level of debauchery, Crowley was a tempter but it was another thing to be a being made to induce sexual desire – those who partake in the sins of the flesh with those demons are quickly dispatched to hell after the coupling and pulled apart from their base components._

_For the hive first and foremost before the other parts of hell._

_Most demons like the slow burn of sin, waiting for the human to die naturally or unnaturally before claiming their prize – a notebook was kept for such matters, the longest Crowley had to wait to claim one particular soul was 100 year. Sin aged like a fine wine, deep and decadent like dark chocolate._

_Sex demons liked it hard and fast, they like the souls much the same way – soul, body and mind are what they delight to rip away from the mortals, punishment for those who chose to succumb to lust rather than pursue a holy relationship like god had intended. They always gave their victims a choice, if the mortal still chose them well…it’s free real estate then._

_Lust, is not a very high level sin in the eyes of the almighty, but it is still a sin, perhaps it has the largest population in hell and the easiest to punish– those who were sent to be punished sometimes even is given opportunity to take out their anger and rage on others of the same fate by turning into a demon. Not a great change but better than being punished continuously, from then when they fulfill their obligations with the second rings rulers Lilith and Asmodeus they then could be sent to Limbo – a waiting room to put down your application to be sent to heaven._

_Or, if you were really good at securing souls for the Hive to punish and you really didn’t care to wait thousands of years to have an interview with a prudish pen-pusher angel for the slim chance that they will allow you entry in the holy city - most secured themselves as high ranking demons in the other rings or even have a place in Asmodeus’s harem, a handmaiden or assistant to Lilith._

_The hierarchy of the rings of hell was always a little different in regards to how it runs, the second ring was ruled over by Asmodeus a prince and former fallen angel, Lilith had been the first woman god had created but she refused to lay beneath Adam as she was his equal * – she was the first mortal soul that had been turned demon, Asmodeus quickly secured her as his consort or chief wife._

_It was always implied that Asmodeus had a thing for the mortal woman even before he fell, when she followed the fallen rebel leader Lucifer to the pits – she had pleaded with him to allow her a place in hell, he agreed but gave her to Asmodeus as a prize for the other being loyal (and to shut him up). She took to her place as second to Asmodeus like a house on fire – true, being married to a lecherous bastard that would fuck anything with a pulse or without one; truth be told if anything actually needed to be done, they would talk to her._

_She is second in charge and rather than maintaining the ring, she managed the Hive and Harem with an iron fist, the incubus and succubi were the workers, harvesters and torturers of the Ring – you did your time and didn’t go out of your way to piss her off, she was possibly one of the nicer of the demons to encounter. She had a particular soft spot for victims of sexual crime and had zero tolerance for the mortal souls that damned themselves for being the perpetrators._

_Most demons had thought the demons of the second ring had a cushy afterlife, but any of the incubus or succubus Crowley had encountered were far from the truth – creatures that feed off the lust had looked starving when not in character, pretending and trying to be alluring to the mortals was tiring and if they weren’t successful they had to quickly move on to the next target lest their strength leaves them. They were nocturnal demons by nature and was often thought to be prowling every night to absolve their hunger and met their quota, the second realm had the highest soul quota in hell – as it was a sin that mostly everyone experienced, the numbers tended to be higher._

_And how did the serpent of Eden slither into one of the most secure places in hell? It was not exactly what he had planned to happen of course – a bungled temptation gone wrong during the limited time frame of when the ark had been finished and when the floods were set to come. Incubus, Succubus and even angels had gotten a little too comfortable amongst humans and had conceived offspring on the mortal plain – hell and heaven were not big fans of the Cambion and Nephilim running a muck making the situation already worse for the mortals._

_It had been the first time he saw the blond incubus, both conducting their assignments in the same village, both of them had been involved in a logistics mix up and had been assigned to the same mortal. Before the confusion could be sorted out in a civil manner (a good old fashioned fight to the death) the appearance of two demons in a place of interest for heaven cause some concern for the overstuffed doves that were flying around – and they decided to blab in the little demonic spat to the higher ups._

_So that meant that two demons were fleeing for their lives from a pursuing archangel , trying to get away from the imposing archangel that heeded the lower angels call – receiving such a visit from the violet eyed angel was a little odd but the way he grinned at the sight of the blond demon, blue eyes blazing as they burned with demonic light at the mere sight of the archangel. Crowley had felt himself in some bizarre standoff, not a great place to find oneself in._

_“Well, I won’t deny – seeing you like this Aziraphale saddens me greatly” Gabriel began lowly, sadly but in his eyes, there was nothing but glee._

_“Save it Gabriel – you’re not fooling anyone with that act.” Aziraphale snapped back, just annoyed – holding a bloodied and clawed up Crowley by the rough fabric of his robes._

_“The sin of lust is a forgivable one, if you put your application forward and prove that you are truly sorry – we may welcome you back still.” Gabriel offered._

_“And what then, lord that act of forgiveness over my head for eternity?” Aziraphale snarled at the angel, “I know how your lot treat redeemed sinners, I much prefer to take my chance in the second ring. So, thanks but no thanks”_

_“Well, know that the offer will remain on the table – till you come to your senses.” The archangel said, readying his own weapon._

_“Listen, you two seem to have some past issues so why don’t I just pop back to hell and let you talk it out.” Crowley offered to the simmering tensions – both the incubus and archangel glared at him. That was when the rains started to fall from heaven, god finally getting a crack on to wipe away the sin and give humanity a clean slate, never mind it was quite a coincidence – a crack of lightning was enough to distract the angel for the Incubus to grab Crowley, whom had attempted to shift into snake form, writhing around wildly as the other simply tightened his clawed grip when he took flight._

_Not very wise, when there are angels about but the incubus seemed to have practiced to evade angels in the air as well as being mindful of the weather, with careful swoops and ducks and making full use of the blinding lighting, Aziraphale was able to lose the persistent archangel and his lackeys and make a dive into the lake, with a snap of something vaguely demonic the moon that shone on the broken surface from the rain had stilled and become reflective like it was before the rain._

_Crowley had enough experiences of entrance-ways to hell being opened up to be used to the gut dropping feeling of entering one, but being dragged into one was not pleasant at all. Crowley noticed the tunnel slick from water and something syrupy and sickly sweet smelling , the walls looking vaguely porous and similar in texture to burr comb from a bee hive – a unused space built as passage ways for the flighty demons that inhabit the second ring, a safe area that protected them from the constant gale in their ring and was an absolute maze that other demons could not navigate. Crowley curled around the others arms, just noticing the demons that had either been trapped here on purpose or had simply got lost in different states of decay and entombment in the waxy substance really not putting it past the other to drop him in the winding death tunnels._

_What the snake was not expecting was the other to emerge from the cell wall of the Hive he had only heard stories about – ignoring the stunned expressions of the wandering imps, and other incubus and succubus returning from their own assignments. Aziraphale had whisked him back to his abode and finally flinging the snake in his room quickly, his own room doorway sealed in the dark waxy caps in the illusion of privacy hitting the waxy wall hard and flopping on the others bed – the blood loss and the panic had knocked out the demon out cold._

_Crowley had finally woken in a papery nest of scrolls and books with no limbs missing which was surprisingly comforting, his wounds had been healed by another’s demonic magic – his body was humming from it. The other demon with the slightly chubby figure with blonde curls at his crown glaring down at the famed serpent of Eden with such a look of contempt – the red haired demon couldn’t help but stare in wonder in the other, the archangel called the other Aziraphale – at where the gauzy wasp wings emerged from his back seemed to be the remains of blackened feathers that has yet to fall out , they were without the glow of grace and some sticky reddish sap had clung to them from the tunnel they flew though._

_There was no mistaking it, the other was a fallen angel – just like Crowley. Just an angel that fell a little harder it seemed; it was a lot to do with the demon’s perception – the more demonic in appearance the more likely the fallen had believed they were deserving of such punishment._

_Crowley couldn’t even imagine what the other would’ve done to cause him to fall to the second ring – but the reasons of falling was not something easily discussed. Aziraphale, as though sensing the other was staring at his insect like wings had folded them away with a heated glare._

_The scent of brimstone and blood was masked by something floral, something so divine that could only be born in the garden of Eden herself - it made the serpent want to find the source of the scent and possess it for his own. To drink it down and to have his own demonic scent to mingle and corrupt it – it was the strongest when the other had his wings out, a natural pheromone that made mortals a little drunk and more susceptible to suggestion; demons had been affected by it too though to a lesser extent._

_“Well, how are you going to make it up to me?” Aziraphale said lowly_

_“Sorry?” Crowley muttered dumbly, a little stupefied of how the others presence affected him – suave and charming nature fell away in that moment. A moment of weakness was all that it took for the other to worm his way in._

_“You’ve caused me to be low on my quota, if I’m low on my quota I have to explain it to Lilith – and in turn I have to make it up to her by…attending to her consort or another demon prince.” The other shuddered in disgust, “I really don’t want to do that…too much work, too messy”_

_Crowley had a sneaking suspicion on what the other meant by what the other meant by “attending” meant in the context of what had been presented – demons mingling with demons form the second ring was a shaky grey area, superiors thought that the other demons were just taking up time of the sex demons to harvest souls, what could they gain from having relations with them? Not a lot as it was considered quite rude to eat a corporal form, the lust they collect can still be harvested from other demons but it was not as prized to the Hive as it couldn't be used to create hell brood._

_So, if the incubus or succubus didn’t meet their quota, they would need to subsidy it with a demon’s lust. So, they would have to deal with being treated like a whore by Asmodeus– Crowley had heard stories of the Demon prince of lust throwing massive parties with the other princes, he flaunted his wealth and power of his ring by having various succubus and incubus act as hosts and entertainers._

_Not that the serpent of Eden was invited to any of those orgies but he had heard stories._

_But still, being found in the private chambers of one of them could mean swift punishment from the prince or his consort – touching those that are theirs without express permission could lead to an unpleasant fate and embarrassment to the trespassing demon’s own prince or duke._

_“Hey…” Crowley began to sit up, but was pushed down further in the nest of papers by the suddenly straddling blond – it felt like it was bed under that but that fact was the farthest from his mind when he was pushed down by the comfortable weight, with a long wiry tail with a sharp edge and stinger posed at his neck in an threatening manner. The adorable blonde was trying to intimidate him, it really wouldn’t de-escalate the situation he found himself in if his cock decided to rise to attention – of all the days he decided to make an effort._

_“It is your fault after all, you should’ve left me to that human.” The blond hissed lowly, blue slitted eyes glinting in the infernal light, “Tch, maybe I should’ve let that dunce of an angel do you in – save me the trouble, but it doesn’t change my problem.”_

_The other crossed his arms, staring at the wall – mannerisms that of an annoyed or disgruntled feline._

_“Sorry, did the archangel stir up some unpleasantness for you?” Crowley hissed out, albeit a little unwisely, hitting the nail on the head with how the others bright eyes narrowed and the stinger pressed deeper._

_“I demand payment for my troubles – for ruining my assignment and for not leaving you to Gabriel, if you refuse; I’m certain I can break you down to workable components, you don’t seem to care for your corporation that much and I have a real craving for liver.” Aziraphale grinned with sharp teeth, yeah, it wouldn’t kill Crowley to have the other rip out his liver but damaging his corporation to such an extent could dis-corporate him – and he didn’t want to explain to Beelzebub what happened to his organs in his corporation._

_She would probably laugh at him and say it served him right. And then force him to desk work for the next 100 years as punishment for pissing off a bloody incubus._

_“And what type of payment would that be?” Crowley asked quietly, wincing at the sharp point still at his neck trying not to think that much about how the others crotch was rubbing against his as he resettled – pining the lanky demon by his extra body mass quite easily._

_This shouldn’t be arousing._

_“I know of you Crawley” The other cooed. Oh god damn it, why did the incubus have to sit on him while he said it like that?_

_“I go by Crowley now.” He couldn’t resist to correct the other – control slipping, or being ripped away from him by little by little._

_“I know of your demonic designation – your prince is Beelzebub and you are the famed tempter of Eve; you must have a few souls you can sign over to me.” The other said coyly ignoring the other, tail swishing like an indulgent cat – removing the stinger from strike position._

_“What?!” Crowley said ludicrously, it wasn’t a practice that most demons did – especially with already filled contracts, the paperwork done but being held till the human passed on._

_“You owe me.” Aziraphale repeated._

_“Hey, I worked hard for those souls – and I have my own quota to fulfill too.” Crowley attempted to push the other off. The other pushed him back down firmly, the other was strong and stubborn where Crowley was wiry and known to slink around._

_“And pray tell, when were expected to collect on those souls?” Aziraphale asked pointedly._

_“Well, I don’t remember off the top of my head – but I’ll just look at my little black book…” Crowley offered, looking a way to get away from the other. The other didn’t move._

_“Most of them are set to live in their 50’s or 60’s – or they were before the flood, and I know for a fact most demons from the third ring in the lead up had been stockpiling contracts for the inability to go about on the surface with the flood about.” Aziraphale explained his train of thought, “Demons of greed is a little telling.”_

_“Yeah, I suppose – you guys would have the same if not a worse problem.” The serpent didn’t deny it, taking an extra soul for a ‘rainy day’ had been somewhat encouraged if time permitted, meant less paperwork and less need to go out when the water receded finally._

_“Lilith and Asmodeus would be shutting our ring from the rest, our quota has been inflated to sustain the hive without relying too heavily on the other rings – we were expected to hibernate during the flood times to sustain ourselves but we have projected we may lose half of our fully fledged population.” Aziraphale explained stiffly, “So yes, we have a worse problem.”_

_“…” Crowley bared his own fangs in a grimace; flicking out a forked tongue in annoyance, “Fine, how many did you need – I’m sure some of them deserve to be entered in the second ring more than the third ring anyway.”_

_“If you have ten to spare, that would be much appreciated – five for saving you and healing you and five to cover my remaining.”_

_Crowley swore in demonic tongue, the type of language that would make angels ears burn and leave a prince of hell aghast as well._

_“Fine! Just let me up so I can get the contracts for you.” Crowley snapped annoyed at the other, Aziraphale pursed his lips together – but moved off the bed slowly, removing his warm body weight pressing against the others slighter form with ease. Crowley sat up, eye twitching at how the others tails had dragged over his robed leg. Probably on purpose, sly bastard._

_“Heh, do this often? Shake down demons for souls?” Crowley grinned, in a blaze of hellfire he pulled the contracts with the most lust without it being suspicious – lust is an easy sin and can denote many things. A small demonic miracle later with waving his hand over his insignia (a serpentine symbol) was erased as he offered them._

_The blond had the audacity to be offended – before snatching them from his hand._

_“This is hardly something I do often, I am very good at securing souls!” Aziraphale sneered, flicking though the contracts – counting them, Crowley took a small amount of offense to that action._

_“Sure…” Crowley rolled his yellow eyes, wrong choice with how the other gnashed their teeth._

_“Why did you say it like that?” Aziraphale’s eyes glinted in his fury, “Is it because I’m of the fallen? Don’t think a former angel can claim souls – are you a demonist?”_

_“Demonist…oh hell no, why would I care if you were an angel before?” Crowley snapped back, gesturing to himself. Aziraphale glared at him, and it took a moment of those bright searching eyes before the tail returned to its lazy flicking._

_“Sorry, I didn’t realize…most of the time I deal with born demons – they’ve only known hell.” Aziraphale said, placing his own insignia (a grinning goat with curled horns) on the contacts and sent them to be reprocessed and filed with his own records._

_They lulled in an uneasy silence, uncertain on how to go from here._

_Crowley stood, annoyed – looking around the room and back to the Incubus._

_“So now that’s been sorted, how exactly do you propose I get out of the Hive before I get ripped apart by the others”_

_Aziraphale blinked and furrowed his brow looking to his door,_

_“I honestly didn’t think that far ahead, the main entrance would be the easiest way to get you back to the third ring before they start sealing the entrances – and you kind of stick out like a sore thumb with the way you smell.”_

_Crowley made a point of smelling his arm, causing the incubus to shake their head,_

_“No not like that, you reek of the third ring.”_

_“You can smell the difference between rings?” Crowley muttered, he himself had a stronger sense of smell according to his reptile nature but couldn’t determine the demon to where they originated from without observing the demon first._

_“We are very much pheromone based; each demon has their own unique scent – I’d be able to tell you apart in a pitch-black room with a full crowd, it’s how we can navigate our various tunnels so well.” Aziraphale frowned but stepped closer to the now standing serpent, “You would be easier to hide in your snake form, but that doesn’t fix the scent problem.”_

_Crowley looked at the other suddenly crowding his body, the others tail swinging lazily – the now hidden stinger was at the front of his mind. The barbed stinger was great for when the incubus or succubus needed to horde their victims – if in danger of being discovered or unable to break down the victim’s body quickly they would paralyze them with the toxin they had, knocking them out and allowing them to take them to the place they keep demon brood. Sex demons also reproduced, the cambion produced were lesser creatures with a hive mind – yeah, he could understand why heaven and hell didn’t want them running them around on the surface._

_The second ring was possibly one of the few rings that still dealt with living humans for that reason, and they were known to attack other demons to protect their still living, nutritious baby food – in fact, Aziraphale could’ve alerted any of the others in the hive with quite easily to the presence of an uninvited demon but he didn’t. Crowley really didn’t know the others angle but he was a little thankful at not being swarmed and stuck with needle like stings – he could take on most but even the most persistent wasp nest could overpower a snake._

_“Mostly everyone would be back in their chambers, its nearly dawn.” Aziraphale hummed, Crowley looked around a little puzzled how the other could tell with the lack of natural light in this dark waxy palace._

_“But we still have to be careful, so…” The incubus flicked his eyes to Crowley’s own demonic snake eyes, goat eyes staring into serpent softly smiling – if it weren’t for the eyes or swishing tail the other would still look angelic._

_“Consider this a freebie, and perhaps you can judge for yourself at how I well I acquire souls.”_

_“What?” The serpent began dumbly, only to be pressed suddenly against to lone surface not filled with dug out alcoves filled with stolen books – the scent of the flowers that were lost from Eden when the humans left filled his senses with something sickly sweet and most certainly just purely Aziraphale. The incubus pressed his body against his own in a feigned lovers embrace, tail twining against his thigh like a stroking hand tracing ever closer that may be a bit further then Crowley felt comfortable with – he found the other attractive but it was also a creature that had earlier said he would want to eat his liver._

_Aziraphale ground his hips forward, feeling the others hardening member with an arched brow,_

_“Well, someone made an effort.” Aziraphale was not offended by the sensation of the stiff flesh reacting to him, if anything he acted like this reaction was common place and he spoke in vague amusement._

_“Just wanted to give it try – see what the fuss was about.” Crowley defended his choice of effort, honestly, gave him nothing but trouble so far._

_“Have you tried it with a mortal?” Aziraphale asked quietly, dragging fingers down his chest lightly._

_“I don’t…haven’t seen the need to.” Crowley was honest, he knew of the act but it didn’t interest him to try it personally himself._

_“Hm.” Aziraphale seemed to pause thoughtfully, a grim look seemed to enter his face seemed to lose himself in his own thoughts – Crowley had almost asked if the other had been with a human before he fell but he didn’t have the chance to with how hard he was pressed into the wall, winding him._

_“Let’s make this good for you then.” Aziraphale grinned and the bastard winked, and quickly pushed himself forward – and took the others mouth as his own, mouth pressing and exploring into the stunned mouth of the other, making a point to press his body and hands against the other demon. Crowley couldn’t help but panic a tad and grab the wondering hands in their winding decent into his robes – the other demon allowed the other to stop his hands with no act of aggression but it was frightfully gentle._

_“Sorry, this is nice and all – but I do know what happens after I get my jollies off.” Crowley muttered as he pulled away a bit reluctantly, “You lot are pretty infamous for it.”_

_“If you smell like you are part of the Hive, they are going to be less likely to get suspicious and less likely to swarm- I thought you would be amenable to this, this is by far the easiest way for you to smell like me.” Aziraphale did not remove himself, but stilled his movements._

_“How do you think we can pull living mortals here? We hunt for the hive but we do not like others touching our catch, it’s something we all respect in the hive – think of it as an invisible label telling others whose lunch box you are.” Aziraphale explained plainly, Crowley did not appreciate the likened to being a lunch box, but not making any further move without the other allowing him – he started grinning cheekily at the others reluctance, “If you are worried about me trying to eat your liver, you can relax – I had already eaten earlier, I can promise you will leave the second ring unharmed by myself.”_

_“Not harmed by yourself?” Crowley noticed the other only promised not to harm him, if anyone else approached him not fooled by the marking from the other – well, that was the risk._

_“Well, if anyone else would show up, especially the hell brood, I cannot control how they’ll react – surely you understand?” Aziraphale offered, grinning devilishly when the serpent’s hands unclasped around his wrists and he continued his eager decent – slipping his hands into the robes with practiced ease. Crowley moaned and pressed his mouth against the other, making up with his lack of experience with eagerness._

_“Let me do this” Aziraphale pleaded desperately, taking control of the kiss from then, Crowley found himself nod a little helplessly as the other continued. The other finally pulled away after ten minutes of glorious kissing, heavy petting, trailing teasing bites and nips – getting closer to the others ear to whisper,_

_“You are a good little snake; I like how you feel in my hand - I’ll give you some pointers about playing around like this if you start to dabble in more of a hands-on temptation.” Aziraphale offered, Crowley moaned in agreement and the lewd thoughts of the other showing him the ropes if he did need to take on a hands-on approach. He loved how the other tugged and pulled at the sensitive flesh that he began to understand why humans loved this sensation. Skin against skin, scents mingling – the sensation was a complete bastardization to what god intended, the easiest weakness of humans to exploit. And it was glorious._

_“Heh, maybe if I don’t dis-corporate and make it to another day – perhaps we could…” Crowley couldn’t stop the low moan and how his head thumped into the soft wax wall at a particular twist of the others practiced wrist._

_“Make an arrangement to get me up to par…” Crowley continued, trying to ignore how he was thrusting into the others fist._

_“Huh, an arrangement?” Aziraphale hummed amused, digging a finger nail into the head of his cock – the snake yelping, “And what would that arrangement be?”_

_“No attachments, no strings attached – you seem to struggle with your quota, just offering a solution to lighten the load and you do the same for some of the temptations – I could tempt humans to go to you and that would lower your debt to Lilith and Asmodeus right? You could go to limbo and not deal with this stuff again.”_

_“Like an wing-man?” Aziraphale snorted._

_“Think about it, in the end we’ll make both our bosses happy and if we do it right maybe we could have some time off, a little tit for tat.” Crowley let out a low whine, trembling a tad when he had finished suddenly. Aziraphale removed his hand, the glossy spent dripped down his fingers was watched in fascination – how the others eyes were blown wide, affected by the others lust greatly but not making a killing strike though with how the others tail twitched he was fighting every instinct to not strike Crowley._

_Aziraphale grabbed the others robes, and made a point to smell the juncture of the others neck to make sure the other smelt of him and the Hive, and he may have made a point to ignore the sensation of the serpent of Eden burying his nose in his crown of curls and inhaling deeply_

_Aziraphale pulled away, and pulled the other to the room’s door – the wax capping crumbled away easily by the others touch._

_“Perhaps you should shift into snake form.” Aziraphale pointedly gestured to the door, “Just follow the hall way to the north, the main entrance has enough holes for a snake to slip in – if you don’t get caught perhaps, we could discuss the arrangement at a later time if we come across each other again.”_

_“Just give me a moment…” Crowley raised a hand, waiting for his legs to stop feeling like jelly Crowley grinned at the other, “It’s like you want me gone.”_

_“Not that I want you gone, but I do have a slight fondness for the corporal form you have – red heads are a soft spot for me, it would upset me to see you being thrown into the brood chamber to be eaten.” The pointed grin was enough for the other demon._

_Crowley took the hint, and quickly shifted – the large snake exiting the small room, not being a little too put out at how quickly the door had re-sealed itself. Like how the other had said, the main entrance way had been pretty much empty – those in the second ring were nocturnal mostly, night demons. Crowley didn’t stay to admire the organic looking architecture as he quickly followed the others instructions, and trying to ignore the vaguely insect buzzing sounds around him._

_Slithered away with no obstruction as hoped, slipping easily though the gateway to the main hallways of hell that split off in different gates – he was quick to escape the nest and enter his own ring, he probably smelt of sex and something very unique to Aziraphale but he couldn’t find himself to care. Glaring at a lone imp that saw him emerge from the second ring gate, they quickly averted their eyes lest the serpent attacked them – daring the lowly demon to say something._

* * *

Crowley emerged from the hotel elevator, and made his way to the room he had booked – he ignored the well-wishing bell boy, as soon as he reached the door, he had flicked the hanger on the outside to ‘do not disturb’ before he entered the large room. Gold and ivories and the room with the large bed in matching colors made him a tad nostalgic for the pristine hallways of heaven he knew so long ago but he bit down on that feeling – this was the nicest room for its opulence, a temple of unholy worship and indulgence with the large bath tub in plain view of the wall to floor window that overlooked the city. This room had been refurbished recently, he considered reverting the appearance to back what it traditional was for the sake of his guests tastes but Crowley found he didn’t mind the modern look.

He looked to the full moon out the window, and to the clock by the decorative mantle place – a framed TV with an image of a painting was above it. The TV made what he was going to do a little easier at least – not even attempting to find the remote when he removed his shoes, and flopping on the bed, with a click of his fingers did the TV turn on to static.

Crowley patted down his pant leg for an old match book he had been given a long time ago – a souvenir that hotels and used to give to guests. Usually printed the details of the business and the phone number but instead of a business was the embossed smiling goat insignia, stroking the card fondly was all it took for the TV to flicker to from the static. The video that began to play lewd moans and showcased a red room – a pretty blond with bedroom eyes had lounged on the silky sheets, body on full display under the thin crimson underthings, staring at the camera or in this instance the voyeur or viewer of this.

She was curvy, a slight roundness that was going out of fashion but with a body the great statues of Aphrodite could be likened too – her whitish blond bombshell curls framed her face in a style that wouldn’t look out of place from the 1950’s, curls natural and bouncy still without the added hairspray or pins to hold it in place.

At first glance it would seem to be one of those adult channels that the hotel inhabitants would have to pay extra to watch but Crowley wasn’t concerned about that – you had to be very unlucky (or lucky) to stumble upon the channel without demonic intervention so he highly doubted the hotel would charge for it.

“Do you want to play with me?” The figure on the screen cooed, the camera trailing a hand between her barely clothed thighs and rubbing at the still covered pelvic mound not pressing forward that hard to dip in those lips play with her ,heh, ‘devils doorbell’ – but the illusion of just being a porno was completely dashed when the others eyes seemed to finally focus on the lounging figure on the bed who cheerfully waved at them.

“Oh Lilith – it’s you…” The sexy come-hither tone completely disappeared, the avatar blushing in embarrassment at being seen by someone they recognized.

“No, continue – I want to see where you go with this.” Crowley leered at the actress breaking the fourth way, causing the other more embarrassment.

“Most humans like this type of thing.” Aziraphale defended curtly, “If I knew you were going to call on me during work hours, I wouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.” They sat up as they spoke, pinching the fine fabric between their fingers – nipples seen rosy and hard though the sheerness of it

“Tits are lovely, though.” Crowley complimented the lovely mounds that the thin gauzy nightwear didn’t hide from view.

“Why thank you, I was worried about them for a while, Asmodeus had suggested I make them bigger but this size is more than manageable and far more realistic.” Aziraphale looked at their own chest fondly, though voice shifting to disdain, “Some woman is putting plastic filled bags in their chest to make them bigger, some of them are even dying because of it – Asmodeus denies responsibility but knowing him…”

“Best for them to make lovely handfuls – also don’t listen to Asmodeus, he is a depraved pervert even by Hells standards.” Crowley hummed his approval, leaning back into the bed

“And what does that, pray tell, make you?” Aziraphale smirked with a crimson lipped mouth, ice blue eyes shifting to their more demonic ones, “You all alone in a hotel room, with flowers no less, watching me – hope you weren’t expecting company, my little serpent?”

“C’mon love, you know you are the only one I have my eyes for – and you know I’m not that little” Crowley patted the bed next to him, “Want to play hooky with me tonight?”

“Perhaps that’s a small temptation I could grant…the Hive is more on edge lately with the discussions of who will carry the Antichrist to term.”

“Carry to term?” Crowley hummed, “Wow, gee – so not a human.”

“Believe me, it has been discussed – but it’s been proven to be logistical nightmare.”

“What, Lucifer not doing it for the girls anymore?” Crowley joked.

“He is seeking pointers from Asmodeus so with that peacocks track record a human female runs a greater risk of dying during the attempt.”

“So, the second ring of hell is going into baby making time.”

“Oh, don’t be crude… I really shouldn’t discuss this matter here.” Aziraphale said worriedly looking around, turning to the demon though the TV and asking, “Wait there.”

With that the avatar Aziraphale used seemed to walk off screen, the sound of running water a moment later had the blond almost naked woman appear from the bathroom doorway – the woman paused for a moment shifting as though uncomfortable.

“Do you mind if I shift into something more comfortable, my tail is cramped like this?” Aziraphale asked Crowley, Crowley just nodded dazed. The female grinned in a very Aziraphale way before she shifted it to a slight frown, “You don’t have to watch me.”

“Do you mind being watched?” Crowley queried, if the other said they did he would give them privacy.

“Not by you.” Aziraphale said warmly, so warmly that the demon flushed.

The others skin seemed to dry, becoming the texture of tissue paper or dried autumn leaves – Crowley had only really seen the other in their default form not as the various avatars that sex demons could parade as. Free to change different tastes and desires, and while both succubus and incubus tend to be gendered to both female and male respectively – both of them could take the form of the opposite demon when it was required, just to make it more effective in hunting.

The form the other wore was ripped apart easily, his wings splitting the back like an cicada husk – sight of the true form of a demon or an angel had been known to bring madness to the feeble mortal minds, and while the fall had made a lot of demons in the third ring take on reptilian or amphibian attributes the second ring was a little more insect like.

Aziraphale had kicked the remains of the avatar to the side where it crumpled into ash – his body pulled out of the shell, nude as the day he fell. That state of nudity didn’t last however, his tail swinging side to side as the silky black robe that may or may not have been altered from Crowley’s own wardrobe appeared to cover him.

He walked to the bed, a soft smirk lighting his features as he crawled into bed with the serpent.

“So…talk of the anti-Christ is going underway?” Crowley asked a little uneasily, meant the end times after all. The big one between heaven and hell.

“Hm, very hush-hush at the moment – the brood carers are all a buzz about it of course, can’t shut their wagging mandibles to save a life so I’m certain the third ring will hear of it soon”

“I assume Lilith is the lucky mum to be?” Crowley grinned, eye brow twitching for a bit as the last time he saw the woman was during the last annual meeting. The woman terrified him and probably the other demons too – she is perhaps one of the oldest mortals turned demon they have in management and she don’t take shit from anyone especially her husband, Asmodeus.

* * *

**_“So, population growth in hell has been promising, especially in the second ring of hell” Beelzebub pointed to a graph, murmurs of approval were heard though the room. “The hell brood production is on schedule for the eventual Armageddon and the big one to heaven.”_ **

**_“Hear, hear”_ **

**_“Give those feathered pricks what’s coming to them.”_ **

**_“Ah, so glad that we are our doing our bit for the strengthening of hell.” Asmodeus chuckled pretentiously, preening at the good work he didn’t do, the albino demon fanned his face with the peacock feather fan – a few lone feathers grew from his cheeks and crest of his head. A complete contrast to the raven-haired beauty by his side, hair twisting about like smoke and the sheen of dark obsidian was her eyes._ **

**_“We?” Lilith repeated, and all the demon lords leaned away from her – animalistic sense of danger was evident for all of them except for the dumb peacock._ **

**_“And know to the next order of business -” Dagon continued, sensing the cold change but was interrupted by the other._ **

**_“Why, yes it’s a team effort my love!” He said joyfully_ **

**_“Perhaps, Asmodeus and Lilith – you seem to need to discuss a personal matter, you may leave early if you wish -” Beelzebub tried again to stop this meeting from dissolving any further._ **

**_“Then why is my womb still barren and you are fucking around with the harem, my love” The low tone rattled the room, and it just made everyone very awkward even more so with the next line she hissed to the bird demon,_ **

**_“Since you are so busy doing such a good job in getting souls for the second ring, perhaps I’ll ask Lucifer if he would be so kind to give me a baby.” She stood and looked around the room then venomously at the stunned peacock, “And I mean it by the biblical way, by fucking because he is better at it than you!”_ **

_**The other demons were quick to call the meeting after that, as how the nine rings could you get back on track after that lover’s tiff in a very public work-space.** _

* * *

“Who knows, it’s all up in the air at the moment – we’ll see.” Aziraphale purred, pushing his body against the other, “In fact, it may have been for the best that you decided to surprise me today.” Aziraphale grinned, in a good mood – moving to nip the others neck.

“Yeah?” Crowley hissed lowly as the other teased him so.

“Asmodeus has been a little handsy because of that meeting – utterly inconsolable.” Aziraphale sighed, a tad annoyed.

“He didn’t…” Crowley growled lowly, the other looking fondly at him.

“Goodness no, but I’m happy with the distraction – not wanting to get in the way of either of their warpath at the moment, my love, you offer a welcome distraction.” Aziraphale grinned cheekily, gasping as the other flipped on him – tugging at the loosely tried sash as the others tail wrapped around his still clothed thigh.

“Glad to offer a distraction – but I was aiming for a complete and utter highlight of your night though.”

“You think very highly of yourself don’t you.” Aziraphale sighed fondly but allowed the other to open the robe – letting the silky fabric fall around him, the pale bite-able thighs made Crowley’s mouth water. Pressing his mouth to the others knee with a kiss in reverence at such a feast before him. Trailing down the inner thigh in an amount of patience unbecoming of the fruit of knowledge tempter.

“Perhaps I should remind you that you only have till dawn– so if you could hurry up.” Aziraphale grumbled, raising a leg to press the other head closer in his impatience.

“Impatient little night terror, aren’t you?” Crowley said fondly, slightly muffled by the last lingering kiss on his thigh.

“Don’t test me serpent.” Aziraphale huffed, eager to allow the other take charge but go a little quicker

“One of these days, you are going to be able to get a permanent surface visa – you could live with me…” Crowley said lowly, staring at the rosy cock that was at full mast already – his own loins stirring in want at the sight.

“Nope, not going to be your live-in sexy fun time demon” a sharp wack of the wiry tail was in warning before returning to its curled position on his higher thigh, “Might want to try a different day job.”

“ You can have your own place – Satan knows I don’t have space for all your books after you raided the library of Alexandra.”

“They were to be destroyed!” the other said aghast – his room in the hive had always been more books then comfort.

“Hm, that sounds nice” Aziraphale moaned, humoring the other, tail uncurling and slipping slyly at the top of the others pants. Crowley finally pushed forward, the bobbing cock of the other was already dripping in his excitement – the near constant arousal was both a blessing and a curse for the other. The incubus always down for a quick tumble, and Crowley loved pleasing the other – an instrument of pleasure and punishment for others deserved some tender loving care after all.

"Maybe I could request leave to the surface in light of the preparation's of the Antichrist - oh, that's divine." Aziraphale moaned breathlessly at the snake putting his mouth around him.

A hot mouth covered the sensitive prick, Aziraphale arched in the others mouth – claws grabbing the others hair and keeping it in place as the other sucked and licked like it was a tasty treat, red hair being eagerly twisted in those fingers. He finally pulled the others head away, eyes dark with lust and something a little hungry,

“Tell me Crowley, why are you still dressed?” Aziraphale asked lowly, dangerously, Crowley’s cock twitched in the confines of the tight pants. Being reminded that the other is a little bigger and stronger than him, reminding him of a female spider or praying mantis – hoping that the other doesn’t suddenly decide he was better eaten.

“I don’t have to be…” Crowley answered, lips still wet with saliva and the others addictive taste.

“No, I didn’t think so.” Aziraphale huffed, the incubus clicked his fingers and Crowley’s clothes disappeared – before the other could query as to where the other sent it, the incubus flipped them easily and raked down his claws down the tempters chest. Aziraphale put his mouth to the others neck and bit down…hard.

His hips jolted, his cock twitching at the sensation but this was just setting the snake in him on edge – especially how the other held on to the bite.

Finally releasing the bite rather than pulling away was a good sign, Aziraphale had a gleeful expression at the slight wince and panic filling the demon of greed eyes – black blood dribbling down the side of the Incubus’s mouth. Ah, it’s going to one of those nights with the Incubus.

Crowley couldn’t really care with how the other continued on his downward quest – yellow eyes rolling backwards in his delight, just thankful he had these moments with the other still but the lingering dark thoughts on talk of the end of the world made Crowley a little concerned.

The tenseness of the other even though he was all smiles was palatable too.

The end of the world, huh?

* * *

Drop a kudos and/or a kudos if you liked. I have many feelings about demon Aziraphale, this may be fixed in the future as i feel like this was an idea vomit.

*Lilith was made from the mud the same way as Adam was. created equal to him.


End file.
